nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Harveys schnabelhafte Abenteuer
700px 28. März 2015 (Nickelodeon USA) 20. Juli 2015 (Nickelodeon Germany) | Erstausstrahlung (DE) = | Webseite = http://www.nick.de/shows/2329-harveys-schnabelhafte-abenteuer- }} Harveys schnabelhafte Abenteuer (Originaltitel: Harvey Beaks) ist eine US-amerikanische Zeichentrickserie die von Nickelodeon produziert wird. Die Serie wurde von C.H. Greenblatt erstellt und konzentriert sich auf den jungen Vogel Harvey Beaks und seinen besten Freunden, die Geschwister Fee und Foo. Zusammen erlebt das Trio Abenteuer im magischen Wald, den sie ihr Zuhause nennen. Die Premiere erfolgte am 28. März 2015 direkt nach den Kids’ Choice Awards 2015 auf dem Kindersender Nickelodeon USA. In Deutschland ist die Serie seit dem 20. Juli 2015 auf Nickelodeon Germany zu sehen. Handlung Harvey Beaks ist ein junger und gutgesinnter Vogel, der zwei neue, beste Freunde findet, Fee und Foo, die wildesten Kinder im Wald. Obwohl ihre Freundschaft am Anfang ungleich und merkwürdig scheint, wächst sie von Zeit zu Zeit und zusammen ist das Trio auf der Suche nach endlosen Abenteuern. * Harvey: Laut seiner Aussage ist er eine Blaumeise. Harvey ist lieb, ruhig, nett und höflich, aber manchmal wünscht er sich, etwas tollkühner zu sein. Während seine Mutter Miriam Bibliothekarin ist, scheint sein Vater Irving Hausmann zu sein, der häufig das Ei hütet. Die Familie ist sich sicher, dass es einmal ein Mädchen wird. * Fee: Fee ist Harveys beste Freundin, aber sie kann fast nur über ihn was nettes sagen. Fee ist wild und aufsässig und kann manchmal auch etwas stur sein. Sie und ihr Bruder Foo scheinen Waisenkinder zu sein, da sie nicht einmal ein Haus haben. Sie betrachtet Miriam wohl als Mutterfigur. * Foo: Im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester Fee, die eine echte Rebellin ist, ist Foo einfach nur ein gutmütiger Trottel. Er begeistert sich für fast alles und nimmt so gut wie nie etwas übel. * Dade: Dieses Kaninchen hat einen ziemlichen Ordnungsfimmel. Er will zu gerne Harveys bester Freund sein. Aus diesem Grund kann er Fee und Foo auch nicht leiden. * Prinzessin: Sie ist eine Eule und stets mit rosa Kleid und Diadem ausgestattet. Prinzessin ist allerdings stets schlecht aufgelegt und flucht herum. * Claire: Diese Füchsin ist ein ruhiges, schüchternes Mädchen. Sie ist in Foo verliebt. * Piri Piri: Sie ist ein weiblicher gelber Vogel. Sie ist Claires beste Freundin. Der Name ist angelehnt an den afrikanischer Chillischote. * Techno Bär: Ein cooler Bär. Er mag Musik sehr gerne. * Jeremy: Ein großer, dicker Pilz, der eine Nase, wie ähnlich eines Elefanten hat. Er kann gut Karten mischen. Er ist auch in der Barkeeper zu sehen und war sogar Babysitter für Harveys Ei. * Randl: Ein Waschbär, der ein Warenlager besitzt. Er ist grimmig, gelangweilt, schlecht gelaunt und lebt bei seiner Mutter. In der Folge Das Leih-Fahrrad ist er plötzlich nicht mehr so gelangweilt, als Harvey und Foo das Fahrrad gestohlen haben. Synchronisation Die deutsche Synchronisation entsteht unter der Dialogregie von Christian Zeiger durch die Synchronfirma EuroSync GmbH in Berlin. Ausstrahlung ; Vereinigte Staaten In den USA startete die erste Staffel am 28. März 2015 direkt nach den Kids’ Choice Awards 2015 auf Nickelodeon. Die erste Folge erreichte 2,60 Mio. Zuschauer. ; Deutschland Die ersten beiden Folgen wurden am 13. Juli 2015 vorab auf nick.de veröffentlicht. Die erste Staffel startete am 20. Juli 2015 auf Nickelodeon. Staffelübersicht Staffel 1 Die Erstausstrahlung der ersten Staffel war vom 28. März 2015 bis zum 10. Juni 2016 auf dem US-amerikanischen Sender Nickelodeon zu sehen. Die deutschsprachige Erstausstrahlung sendete der deutsche Ableger Nickelodeons vom 20. Juli 2015 bis zum 8. Juli 2016. }} Staffel 2 Die Erstausstrahlung einiger Episoden der zweiten Staffel war vom 13. Juni 2016 bis zum 9. Dezember 2016 auf dem US-amerikanischen Sender Nickelodeon zu sehen. Die Erstausstrahlung der restlichen Folgen ist seit dem 1. März 2017 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV Sender Nicktoons zu sehen. In Österreich und der Schweiz ist die Erstausstrahlung seit dem 1. Januar 2017 auf Nickelodeon AT/CH zu sehen. In Deutschland sendet der Pay-TV Sender Nicktoons die Erstausstrahlung seit dem 6. Februar 2017. }} Entwicklung C.H. Greenblatt bestätigte auf seinem Blog, dass er auf das Konzept für Bad Seeds zwischen 2009 und 2010 kam, als seine andere Serie, Chowder, sich dem Ende neigte. Er sagte, dass er verschiedene Versionen des Logos entworfen hatte und dass die Serie ursprünglich The Terrible Three heißen sollte. Er gab an: "Ich liebe es, Logos zu entwerfen (Ich entwarf das Chowder Logo), also dachte ich, ich poste einige Konzepte und einige die noch in der Entwicklung sind. Der ursprüngliche Titel der Serie war The Terrible Three, aber das Network brachte mich dazu, ihn zu ändern, da sie dachten, dass er zu jung klingt (wie "the terrible twos".) Ähm, wie auch immer. Die Serie spielt in einem Wald und die drei Hauptcharaktere (Kinder) sind Unruhestifter, also dachte ich, dass ich etwas von dieser Personalität mit einbeziehe. Ich holte also Farbe und Pinsel heraus! Der Tannenzapfen war etwas, was ich aus meinem Vorgarten holte und ein Stück abbrach und es fotografierte. Aber das Blatt-Konzept fand ich am Besten. Ich war nicht vollkommen zufrieden mit der ersten Version, aber nach der erneuten Beschriftung und Neuanordnung des Layouts und einiger Vereinfachungen, bin ich nun zufrieden damit. Es lässt sich gut lesen, beide groß und klein. Ich habe ein Poster erstellt und es sieht wirklich gut aus mit dem Hintergrund und den Charakteren. Bis jetzt gibt es keine Neuigkeiten über den Piloten (Erste Folge). Er ging heute in mehreren Fokusgruppentests. Es gibt noch vier andere Piloten gegen den er ankommen muss. Es wird vielleicht noch ein weiterer Monat vergehen, bis irgendeine Entscheidung getroffen wird. Es sind schon 45 Monate in der Entwicklung und ich bin gespannt darauf, wenn es vorbei ist, auf die eine oder die andere Weise." "I enjoy making logos (I did the Chowder logo), so I thought I’d post some concepts and works in progress from my Nickelodeon pitch. The original title of the show was The Terrible Three but the network made me change it because they thought it sounded too young (like the “terrible twos”.) Eh, whatever. The show takes place in a forest and the three main kids are troublemakers, so I wanted to incorporate some of that personality. I got to bust out my ink and brushes! The pine cone was something I grabbed from my front yard and smashed up a bit, photographed, and then drew over. But I liked the leaf concept the best. I wasn’t totally satisfied with the first version, so after re-doing the lettering and re-arranging the layout, plus some simplification, I’m really happy with it now. It reads well both big and small. It doesn’t have the punky the feel that some of the others do, but it feels fun. I made a poster and it looks really nice with the background and the characters. There’s no real news about the pilot yet. It went into more focus group testing today. There are four other pilots it’s up against and it’ll be a another month perhaps before any decision is made. It’s been 45 months in development and I’m just looking forward to it being over, one way or the other." BadSeedsLogoConcept.png|''Bad Seeds'' Logo-Konzepte. Tumblr_mtritne9fJ1r1jp8zo1_1280.png|''Bad Seeds'' Poster. Im Januar 2014 postete C.H. Greenblatt einige Concept Arts von Charakteren, die es nicht in die Serie geschafft haben. Er gab an: "Dies sind ein paar, extrem frühe Konzepte für Bad Seeds Charaktere, die nicht länger in der Serie sind. Ich hatte die Vorstellung, dass einige der Bäume womöglich lebende Charaktere sein könnten, aber das würde in einem Wald zu verrückt sein. Welche sind die mobilen und welche sind einfach nur Bäume? Ich schätze, das klappt bei Ents… Der Mooshaufen und der Baum-Typ waren Versuche für einen Wald-Handwerker. Dieser Bär ist eine frühere Version von Technobear, welcher jetzt ein Kind ist. Der jetzige Polizist ist jetzt mehr magischer und weniger ein Vogel. Der Baumstumpf ist gemustert wie der Trash Heap von Fraggle Rock, ein Weiser, bei dem sie um Rat fragen. Das ist alles Teil der Entwicklung. Du kommst daher mit Tonnen von Charakteren und sagst “Sicher, diese Art von Charakteren könnten in der Serie sein!” Dann, wenn du es wirklich weißt, bekommst du ein besseres Gefühl dafür, wer rein passt und wer nicht. Die drei Hauptcharaktere haben sich äußerlich nur wenig geändert und dabei freut mich, dass die Serie immer noch sehr nahe am originalen Konzept liegt."'' ''"These are some extremely early concepts for Bad Seeds characters that are no longer in the show. I had the notion that some of the trees would be living characters, but that just become too crazy to do in a forest. Which ones are mobile and which ones are just trees? I guess it works for Ents… The moss-pile and the tree-guy were attempts at a stoner forest handyman. That bear is the early version of Technobear, who is now a kid. The current cop is now more magical, less bird. The tree stump is patterned after the Trash Heap from Fraggle Rock, a sage they’d go to for advice. This is all part of development. You come up with a ton of characters and say “Sure, these kinds of people could be in the show!” Then as you really figure it out, you get a better sense of who fits and who doesn’t. The three main characters have only changed in slight cosmetic ways, making me happy that the show is still so close to the original concept." BadSeedsCharacterConcept1.png BadSeedsCharacterConcept2.png BadSeedsCharacterConcept3.png BadSeedsCharacterConcept4.png BadSeedsCharacterConcept5.png BadSeedsCharacterConcept6.png Im November 2014 gab C.H. Greenblatt bekannt, dass der Name Bad Seeds aufgrund von Urheberrechtsproblemen fallen gelassen wurde "Bad Seeds ist aufgrund von markenrechtlichen Problemen nicht länger der Name der Serie. Bis jetzt haben wir keinen offiziellen, neuen Namen, also beziehe ich mich weiterhin auf den alten Namen bis wir einen neuen gefunden haben." "Bad Seeds is no longer the show name due to trademark issues. We don’t have an official new name yet, so I’m still going to refer to it by the old name until we get one." Im Januar 2015 gab C.H. Greenblatt bekannt, dass der neue Name Harvey Beaks! lautet. Außerdem postete er einige Hintergründe. "Wir haben einen offiziellen Namen. Bad Seeds ist Geschichte. Lang lebe Harvey Beaks! (Nickelodeon entschied, dass es das Beste wäre, die Serie nach dem Hauptcharakter zu benennen.) Um das zu feiern sind hier einige unserer wunderschönen Hintergründe." "So we officially have a new name. Bad Seeds is no more. Long live Harvey Beaks! (Nickelodeon decided it would be best to name the show after our main character.) To celebrate, here are some of our beautiful backgrounds."